What if I told you
by Cristosius
Summary: A set of small stories with various characters and romantic moments
1. Chapter 1

What if I told you...

"What if I told you that I can make all your dreams come true?" whispered the black haired teenager to the love of his life, holding her in his arms, as they sat on the couch.

Her curiosity caught, like a fly in a spider's web, she looks in the eyes of the only man to ever catch her attention, confusion clearly written in her bright brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

With a smile he starts kissing her slowly on her forehead, temples, cheeks, eyes, nose and last but not least, her lips.

Not about to be outdone by her love, she starts to kiss his neck and touch his chest.

Several minutes go by, not a care in the world for either of them. Their only business at the moment is the sweet, tender moment which is kissing.

After they settled down, the girl finally sets her gaze on her man and asks him again: "What do you mean with 'all my dreams come true'?"

With a wicked smile, he jumps of the couch, kneels in front of her, pulls out a small red box and opens it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with small little diamonds on it.

Mesmerized by the beautiful ring, she does not hear what the boy says.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the girl says: "I'm sorry, you lost me for a few seconds. Could you repeat what you just said?"

Amused by her small declaration, he straightens his back, holds her left hand with his right hand and asks her:

"Will you marry me?"

_**6 Months later...**_

"Harry James Potter, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that small statement, Ginny remembers Harry's question from 6 months ago _"What if I told you that I can make all your dreams come true?" _Now that she remembers it, as they end the kiss she can't help not whisper to her husband: "I have many dreams Mr. Potter, This one is just the first of many. Are you sure you are up to the challenge of fulfilling all of them?"

Hearing her question, Harry just smirks and whispers back: "You forget, Mrs. Potter, there has never been a challenge that I can't beat or fulfill."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

What if I told you... 2

Nine days... Nine long, annoying and insufferable days have passed since he told her that she hadn't read all the books the Wizarding World had to offer.

At first she simply snorted at his statement, but a better look at her husband's face, made her quickly understand that he knew better.

Hermione Weasley, age 71, proud mother of 5 beautiful children and grandmother of 14 grandchildren, was currently not a happy witch.

Ever since her husband, Ron Weasley, had told her "What if I told you that you haven't read all the books the Wizarding World had to offer?" she had ignored everything and everyone just to find this book and read it.

It was 9 days later that she found her husband's statement true. "The mystery of Myrddyn", written by one of her favorite writers, had recently been launched in America. Ron, for once in a long time, knew something first before her.

Five days later after that, she finds herself very angry. The book was very expensive and she couldn't buy it, even though she had the money. The problem was that tomorrow was their 50th anniversary and she had to buy Ron his present, which she already had bought a week ago and she knew so did Ron.

"Guess I'll have to wait a little bit until I can buy it." she said, resigning herself to the painful waiting of the book. After all, 50 years of marriage has a bigger meaning than a recently launched book.

**_The next day..._**

Their anniversary had went smoothly, no delays, no drawbacks, no disappointments. In short, pitch perfect.

Their friends and families had been their to witness them, through every important moment from dusk till dawn.

Now, they arrived on a small island, where they would savor their honeymoon for 2 whole weeks.

After washing up, and changing in their pajamas, Ron and Hermione Weasley were facing each other, ready to open the gifts from their love.

Ron was the first to open his gift from his wife. It was a new chess board made from marble and chess pieces made of crystals. Happily, he placed his new chess set on the table and kissed his wife, silently thanking her for the gift.

"Go on, open your gift." he told her happily.

Opening his gift, Hermione remained speechless. She was holding the book she wanted to buy. The book her husband had apparently bought, as his gift to her. "The mystery of Myrddyn".

Seeing his wife remain speechless, he embraces her gently, kisses her and whisper: "Happy 50th anniversary, Mrs. Weasley."


End file.
